Harry Potter, Jr
by Lord Letumvis
Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, but gave his own life in doing so. 11 years later, his son, Harry Potter Jr is attending Hogwarts. The wizarding world has their new golden boy, but sometimes the apple falls very far from the tree...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Jr IS mine. His father/mother/family/teachers/background/world are J.K Rowling's.

"Speech" "Other Language"_ 'Thoughts' _ Parseltongue 

Note: The Harry referred to here is not the Harry Potter in the books, it is his son.

**.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

**Prologue**

The dark figure strided the last few steps to Hogwarts castle, his 'friends' gathered around him to open a clear path through the crowds. He looked around at the decorations. It was the seventh time he made the trip here from Hogwarts Express, and it would normally be his last, though he had his own plans to the contrary.

He could still remember the day that he first came, the day when, in a sense, he started upon his path.

September 1st, 2009. What a fateful day…

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

"Come ON Harry, or we'll be late for the train!" shouted an irate Ginny Weasley.

Harry Potter Jr threw his last items into his, fairly large, trunk, and, grabbing it, went downstairs to his mother.

"There you are." she said, attacking him with a wet hair-brush "I swear, your hair is in a worse state than your father's". she exclaimed, giving up the fight to tame it for what must have been the trillionth time.

Harry let out an imperceptible scowl at that comment, but soon he was sporting a wide smile again. Turning his green eyes to his mother, he gave her a pouting look. "Can we go now?" he begged.

"Certainly. We'll be flooing over to Uncle Bill so we can go all together with Kate."

Katelyn Weasley. Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur's honeymoon baby. 1/8 of her blood was vela, yet she was still becoming an attractive girl. Harry had heard his uncle express his dismay over what was to come during her teenage years more than once.

Harry let himself be dragged over to the fireplace, and soon he came tumbling down, face first, into his uncle's carpet.

"Just like his father" laughed one of his uncle's. Annoyed, Harry brushed the soot off him and glared at the twins who were making re-enactments of his fall.

"Fred! George!" yelled Ginny, while helping Harry dust himself off.

Once the atmosphere had calmed down a bit, they left, a large group, for the station.

Once they were by the train, Molly Weasley decided it was time to wish her grandchildren goodbye. After hugging Kate, she turned to Harry, a tear in her eye, and gave him a bone-breaking hug, much to his discomfort.

"Oh, they grow up so fast…I still remember the scrawny little boy that asked me the directions to the platform all that time ago…" she trailed off, and looked away, missing Harry rolling his eyes.

"Now Harry" said his Aunt Hermione "You be a good boy and make sure you don't break any rules okay?" she said, giving him a swift peck on the cheek.

"Oh don't worry Mione,"

"Harry here won't break a rule."

"he won't even use his father's invisibility cloak"

"or the marauder's map"

"or the rule-breaking that is in his genes." said the twins.

Hermione attempted to scowl at them, but failed miserably, and everyone fell into laughter. Nobody noticed how fake Harry's laughter sounded.

Suddenly, the dark-haired boy found himself engulfed in another hug.

"Ow, You be carezful Harry. And takez care of Katelyn will you?" said Fleur, giving him a kiss on each cheek.

"I will aunt Fleur, don't worry."

Finally, his mother came over, a strange and far away look in her eyes.

"Oh my baby. How you have grown up…" she said pensively, trailing off and tears appearing in her eyes "If only your father could see you now." she gave him the tightest hug he had received yet, much to his embarrassment, and whispered

"Don't get into any trouble okay? Though with your blood, I doubt you have a choise…" she sighed.

Just as he broke off, he was approached by his twin uncles.

"Oh our baby!"

"Our poor little child" they cried.

"He's off to Hogwarts." said George, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"The poor thing, all alone in that blasted dormitory." continued Fred, in tow.

"Have you packed your teddy-bear? Your dib? Your pacifier?" asked George in what sounded like a concerned voice.

Harry rolled his eyes, his cheek reddening slightly. "Knock it off Gorge, Fred." he told them.

Finally, the time came for him to board the train. He followed Hermione, the arithmancy teacher for some 5 years, and his cousin onto the Hogwarts express, waving at the crowd behind him.

"Come on now children" said his Aunt "Let's find a compartment shall we?"

Kate nodded her acceptance, but Harry shook his head.

"I think I'll go around, see if I can make some friends Aunt Mione." he said.

"Okay. But you be careful now, don't pick any fights." said his aunt, before going off, his cousin in tow.

He watched them disappear into the next carriage, before breathing a sigh of relief.

He couldn't take it any more.

His name, just like his father's. His eyes, his appearance, his pout, his hair, his actions, his quidditch skills, even the goddamned way he got out of the fireplace were all the same as Harry-Bloody-Potter's.

Oh, how he hated it all. Every part of himself that reminded him of the father that he never got to see, the one who died fighting the dark lord, the great hero everyone was expecting him to be a carbon copy of.

'_Harry Potter Jr' _he thought. _'I'm their second chance…their opportunity to redeem themselves for what they did to my father, to get a new hero.'_

Many times, he wondered why exactly his father had sacrificed his life to save this unworthy world which had embraced him and scorned him with the same frequency. A world full of incompetent idiots and bigotry.

He stalked over to an empty compartment, and glared outside the window.

Slowly, the train picked up speed, and soon they were whizzing past the English country-side.

He was vaguely aware of various people coming in, trying to get his attention, but he ignored them all. Some begged, other just goggled before leaving, others introduced themselves in what his father would call a malfoy-ish way, before leaving in a huff.

Finally, one person, before repeatedly trying to gain his attention, exclaimed:

"Well, you can look out that bloody window all you want, but I am sitting here and you can't stop me!"

Harry glanced at the dark-haired girl that sat there, glaring at him challengingly. He was tempted to make a retort, but something about her made him raise his eyebrows and smirk.

"Ciara Tynona in case you were wondering." she said, in a fakely sweet and sarcastic voice, which would have annoyed most people, but not Harry.

"Harry Arthur Potter, Jr. Pleased to meet you" he retorted, before looking out the window once more.

The journey initially passed without many words, but soon they started a contest of cynical retorts, which evolved into playful banter and finally, by the time the train stopped, they were in a full fledged conversation.

As the train neared into the station, a voice sounded telling all student to make sure they had their robes on and to leave their luggage where it was, as it would be delivered to their dormitories.

"We put our robes on…now?" asked Ciara, a faint blush creeping up her neck.

"Just slip them on over you…like this" demonstrated Harry, putting his own robes on. "Let's go" he said, once Ciara put her own robes on.

As they came out, they saw a large man shouting for all the first years to come his way.

"Rubeus Hagrid. The care of magical creatures teacher…a little bit of a barbarian." Whispered Harry to Ciara.

"Ah Harry, there you are!" boomed the half-giant "You're turning more like your father every day! Why, you're the spitting image of him when he came here….even if you are much better fed."

Harry let out a strained smile. _'My father's treatment at the hand of those animals is one of the many things that will have to be repaid…'_

Once the first years had gathered around Hagrid, he led them to the edge of the lake. Despite himself, Harry still felt his breath hold at the first sight of Hogwarts. It was truly magical. It seemed to touch an, until now, isolated place in his heart.

He got into a boat with Ciara and two blonde-haired boys. He kept his eyes on the light of the castle as he moved closer and closer to it. He examined in detail the towers and pathways, knowing that, for the next seven years, this would be his "home".

Even if he did have the marauder's map to help him.

He ducked as they entered a large and damp moss-covered cave. Hagrid gathered the students around him, and led them through the cave to a side corridor. Finally, they gathered outside the large doors of the great hall.

"The students, professor Weasley." said Hagrid.

His aunt gave a small wink to him and his cousin, before launching into a well-memorised and rehearsed speech welcoming the students and covering rules and the school's functions. Harry let his attention wander, as he already knew it almost as good as his aunt. Finally, they were allowed in.

Harry stood neatly in the line, sporting a small smile and waving towards his aunt, as she moved to read the roll of names.

"Abraxius, Morgan"

One of the blonde boys that Harry had shared his boat with moved forwards.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry looked at the red-clad table clap while its newest member joined it. He vaguely noticed a few more people being sorted, before he let his attention wander back to the hat.

"Daron, George."

A boy with black hair that had a hint of scarlet, walked imperiously to the chair. The hat didn't take long to put him in

"SLYTHERIN!"

He watched the serpents clap vigorously, and his eyes followed the boy as it sat by another, older one which, judging by their similarity, must be his brother.

He didn't pay attention to any of the others sorted, preferring to examine his teachers, glancing wearily at the strict-looking headmistress, whilst clapping absentmindedly whenever he heard the hat shout a name. He snapped back to attention when he noticed his name was approaching.

"Oreg, Craile"

A tall and hard-looking boy marched towards the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Finally:

"Potter, Harry" called his Aunt.

The hall shushed as everyone turned to look at the son, and namesake, of their greatest hero. Harry ignored the thousands of eyes prickling his skull as he walked to the stool and sat down in it. Soon, his eyes were covered by the hat.

'_Ahh…what have we here? Definitely a hard and dedicated worker…quite the Hufflepuff trait.' _He heard a voice in his ear, as he was engulfed by darkness.

'_I don't think I belong there…' _answered Harry mentally.

'_Indeed, you wouldn't. Your individualism would clash with their emphasis on the group. Indeed, coupled with your intelligence, these traits would make you a very good Ravenclaw…but, you have quite some ambition in you…and more than enough guile…you want to break away from the images you are associated with don't you? Well…I can see you have courage, but there is only one place that can truly lead you to greatness…'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

**.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

This is a plot bunny I just had to get out of my head. I will be focusing more on my other story, Cave Ultor for now, so don't expect me to update this story too much until I get done with that one. Unless I get an overwhelming review response to the contrary of course.

To clear things up with regards to the time:

Early 1998: Harry James Potter, Senior, defeated the dark lord Voldemort

Summer 1998: His son, Harry Arthur Potter Jr, was born.

Sept 2009: Jr attends Hogwarts for the first time.

2016: current year, Jr's seventh and final year at Hogwarts.


End file.
